


Random Snippets of a Life Untold

by chocolatecrack



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Drabble Collection, Hanahaki Disease, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, New York City, anw enjoy hehe, but i tried my best HELP, cafe date, growing still if more ppl request yup, here have a drabble collection hehehehe, these were all written in about... 5 - 15 minutes so like lol dont expect a lot of shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: Corner Street Café.High fashion model.A midnight in a bar.Coughing up red roses.The morning after a Vegas night.New York City lights.





	1. bitter // sweet

**Author's Note:**

> SO BECAUSE I WAS EXTREMELY SAD ABOUT YYE I TOOK REQUESTS ON TWITTER AND SENT THEM IN DMs. But y'all said I should post them lol so here hehehehe enjoy reading! I'll separate them by chapter so they don't get confusing :) Btw these were all written in about 5 - 15 minutes so they aren't my best work lol BUT HEY THEYRE JUST RANDOM DRABBLES AND I DID MY BEST HUHUHUHU so yea I hope y'all still like them hehe.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr || tobikko_2007 @ Twitter if you guys want to talk!
> 
> Also: to those who want to comment but don't want to go off anon, I made an ask.fm account for fics! :D --> http://ask.fm/chocolatecrack  
And idk omg buy me a coffee maybe? I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH AND I WOULD LOVE U SO MUCH AND THANK U huhu ❤ --> https://ko-fi.com/GrenadineDream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He and Yuto don’t have similar tastes in coffee. He doesn’t think they ever will.

Request: café date

* * *

Yamada likes sweet things. Hidden corner street cafés were always more appealing to him than the average next door Starbucks joint. The quirkiness and uniqueness of a hole in the wall secret all the more attractive.

The lights illuminate Yuto’s eyes, and in the warmth of yellow, the taller boy’s irises look like sunshine. Maybe Yuto was just that beautiful. Maybe Yuto was just that magical. Maybe Yamada was just that in love.

Yuto likes his coffee pure and black or with less cream and lesser sugar and Yamada never reaches out to taste from the boy’s cup because he knows he will never like it. He likes his whipped cream and chocolate chips and his twice blended sweet concoctions filled with numerous ingredients. He and Yuto don’t have similar tastes in coffee. He doesn’t think they ever will.

But Yuto gives him a bright smile, to go along with an infectious laugh and words that bloom in the most beautiful way, more than the prettiest flowers, and just…it makes him feel things. The taller, younger boy takes a sip of his bitter bitter Americano before he looks into Yamada’s eyes and utters the words, “I’m so in love with you.”

And well, Yamada likes sweet things. Yuto being the sweetest. Yuto being the absolute sweetest.


	2. magazine daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two minutes into a conversation and he’s already enjoying himself and, goddammit Yamada, you’re not supposed to _like_ the guy.

Request: model pair

* * *

Yamada was always jealous of Yuto. Wonder boy Nakajima Yuto, all golden and mighty. Yamada was more of a catalogue model: meant for casual wardrobe and t-shirts and athletic clothing. Yuto was mister trench coats and runways and high fashion and Vogue. He knows genetics was a bitch and his height doesn’t permit him to have the same damn privileges that Yuto has but still. _Still_. He gets so irritated every time. He works goddamn hard, thank you very much.

What was so great about Yuto anyway? Was it because he was obviously a natural in front of the camera? Or that all the fashion designers’ clothes seem to fit his figure oh so perfectly? Or that he has this look in his eyes when he gets his photos taken? Or that his hair flops the right way? Not that Yamada was observant, of course. He was just checking out the competition. Even though they were far from being in the same category.

Maybe he was just extra irritated today because he was suddenly paired up with the crowned prince of all things high fashion for a really important shoot, a shoot that could very well make or break his career, and Yuto was suddenly all up in his face with this stupid bright smile and even brighter eyes. Two minutes into a conversation and he’s already enjoying himself and, goddammit Yamada, you’re not supposed to _like_ the guy.

“So I’d like to get to know you better,” Yuto says after a whole day of shoot is over and wait...what?

“You’d— what?”

Yuto hands Yamada his number, to go along with a smirk that was so fucking attractive, Yamada is shocked he didn’t melt right then and there. “Here’s my number. Your decision to call me or not. But I’m very_ very _interested, Yamada Ryosuke. Maybe you’d like to have coffee sometime? My treat.”

Yuto smiles and, _fuck_. Yamada was so damn screwed.

A week later, after convincing himself that maybe calling the really attractive high fashion model wasn’t such a bad idea, Yamada was sitting in a café, Yuto sitting across him.

And if Yamada kisses Yuto on their first date, he blames it on the fact that Yuto just told him he’s been a huge fan of Yamada and his modeling since he first saw him on the cover of Nylon Japan. Dammit.


	3. I like my beats fast (and my bass down low)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But the boy across the bar—the one with jet black hair, looking straight at him, sporting an attractive smirk—was still so intoxicating. He was so _so_ drunk.

Request: Yuto met Yamada at a bar

* * *

There was something in that look. Something deep and inviting and Yamada thinks it was maybe the alcohol he was consuming, except he hasn’t had so much as a sip of his daiquiri. So it’s not that. Definitely not. But the boy across the bar—the one with jet black hair, looking straight at him, sporting an attractive smirk—was still so intoxicating. He was so _so_ drunk. From a goddamn look, Jesus fuck.

He wants to maybe approach the young man. Ask a number, a name, a night with him on top of ruffled sheets behind closed doors—_shit, this was too much_—but he wasn’t sure. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself too much. But the boy keeps bopping his head in time with the bar’s booming bass line, not taking his eyes off of him, and Yamada was too damn drawn to him.

After a few moments of eye-fucking, which Yamada cannot handle anymore, the tension was too much to handle, the young man finally walks his way towards him with a very predatory look in his eyes.

He stands in front of him, towering over him with an unbelievable height and deep dark eyes that say so _so_ much and Yamada hopes he was in the same page as him because this was too overwhelming for it to not go anywhere.

“Yuto,” he finally introduces himself. “Nakajima Yuto,” that voice, _god_, Yamada could die.

“Yamada Ryosuke,”

“Ryosuke,” Yuto says and Yamada thinks _yes, fuck, say my name again. And again and again. Please_.

“Yours or mine?”

Yamada smirks, his heart caught in his throat and the butterflies in his stomach all burst. An electric jolt shoots all throughout his system.

“Yours. Definitely yours,”

Yuto smirks back, and Yamada thinks that maybe a kiss—and more—could be the start of a new adventure.


	4. a scarlet rose and crimson blood (he was gone, gone, gone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that matters, all that ever actually mattered, was Yamada Ryosuke.

Request: Random snippet of the Hanahaki AU I wrote before (this is more of a preview of a prequel of sorts)

* * *

Yuto doesn’t know why he continues to torture himself. He very well knows that every time he so much as interacts with Yamada, stupid painful as fuck roses regurgitate up his throat and force themselves to come out. Except—maybe he’s this close to this being a masochist or whatever—he tolerates the fucking pain. Fuck the rich taste. Fuck the thorns. Fuck his blood that mix with spit and flowers and prickling thorns and fuck everything. They all don’t matter.

All that matters, all that ever actually mattered, was Yamada Ryosuke.

Yamada Ryosuke who had eyes that captivated him in an ungodly kind of way. Who had this voice that sounded like sweet sweet honey and velvet and all things luxurious. Who had this small shy smile that he shows to Yuto, _only_ Yuto, every time Yuto looked at him a certain way. Who had Yuto’s heart in his goddamn pretty hands.

It hurts _so fucking much_ to be so in love with Yamada Ryosuke.

Yuto wanted to just be consumed by the stupid roses already. Goddamn plant was so fucking slow in the whole dying process, it’s like it was mocking Yuto, emphasizing the whole unrequited love aspect of the situation. Yuto gets it already. Enough was enough.

But every day, _every goddamn day_, he swallows down the literal pain he feels just so he could spend even just an inch of an amount of time with Yamada. It was painful to be with him, sure. But, in a way, it was even more painful to not be with him. He knows the roses will consume him one day. And he’ll wait for that day to come.

But for now? Yamada Ryosuke can break his heart in a million ways and can make him cough up all the goddamn red roses in the world. If that meant that he can see Yamada’s smile for another day, then it was all fucking worth it.


	5. what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas (but what if it don't?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of last night flood his mind. Too many shots. Too many bets on slot machines and card games and he knew it, he knew Vegas was a goddamn bad idea, and now here he was, naked in a hotel room, on a bed, a ring on his goddamn finger.

Request: accidental marriage (Vegas themed)

* * *

Yamada stares at the ring on his finger. It was cheap looking, like it was bought from a dingy looking shady dysfunctional vending machine that you had to pun

ch a few times to make it work. It didn’t look like it was anything special, if he was going to be honest. It didn’t sparkle. It didn’t have a huge as fuck rock. It didn’t have…anything really.

And then he looked under the covers to find himself…completely naked apparently? In a room that was also definitely not his. Nor did it look like someone owned it because he was for sure now realizing it to be a hotel room. At least it looked expensive.

His head was pounding. Not good. Not good at all.

Shifting on top of the bed, he wanted to get up and maybe look into the mirror and examine just how goddamn wasted and fucked he looked like, except he was currently locked in someone’s hold and. And. Wait. Holy fucking shit.

Was he—? Did he—?

He turns around enough in the other person’s hold to see just exactly _who_ the other person was and. Well.

Memories of last night flood his mind. Too many shots. Too many bets on slot machines and card games and he knew it, he knew Vegas was a goddamn bad idea, and now here he was, naked in a hotel room, on a bed, a ring on his goddamn finger.

He thinks he maybe accidentally had sex with his best friend. Possibly married him too. Great. That’s just fucking great.

Yuto was starting to wake up now as well, so wow, the odds were definitely not in his favor.

“Mmm, Ryosuke,” Yuto says in a groggy sexy voice and _goddamn it_, this was not how it was supposed to go.

“Yuto,” he calls out, “Yuto wake up.”

Yuto opens an eye, “What time is it?”

“Time for you to realize that we maybe sort of kind of I think had sex. While drunk. And married each other too. So there’s that,”

Yuto just blinks at him, looking completely undeterred. The taller boy closes his eyes again, like none of that was brand new information to him.

“Five more minutes,” he mutters and what the actual fuck?

“Yuto, did you hear what I just said?”

“I did,”

“And?”

“And I’ve been in love with you since we were goddamn ten alright, so this is the best fucking morning of my life,” and honestly, Yamada can’t believe how Yuto can say that so casually.

He looks at the ring on his finger again. And okay, maybe he agrees with Yuto. They could do with formalities later.

“Fine,” he says, giving up. They have all the time in the world anyway. So he closes his eyes, turns around, and goes back to sleep with a sound heart, knowing his best friend—now husband—had fallen in love with him the same time as he did.

Win-win situation. He’s hit the jackpot.


	6. New York City please go easy on this heart of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, Yuto smirks, a sinister look in his eyes. Yamada doesn’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing.

Request: Yamada is lost in a country abroad

* * *

New York City was so fucking hard to manage. Yamada moved into his apartment literally yesterday and trying to navigate his way through the busy city was proving to

be more difficult than he thought it would be. Never mind that his English wasn’t the most perfect. Why were words so hard? Dammit.

He was trying to keep up with everyone’s pace—honestly he really thought he would’ve been used to this, since he came from Tokyo—but apparently it was hard with all of the walking and talking and people on the go with coffee cups in one hand and a phone in the other. Did these people ever sleep? Jesus.

“Oh shit sorry,” he curses in Japanese when he bumps into someone, afraid he might get mugged or some shit. NYC had a crime rate after all. Why did he move here again?

Oh, to achieve his pipe dream. Right.

“S’alright,” the tall boy smiles at him, says the words back in Japanese too and Yamada sighs out of relief.

“Oh my god, you’re Japanese,” he says. “Thank god. I thought I was going to go crazy if I never heard my language from another person again.”

The tall boy, really attractive tall boy, smirks, holding out his hand. “Nakajima Yuto,” he says with a bow, “You visiting?”

Yamada takes Yuto’s hand and shakes it, “Yamada Ryosuke. Just moved here, actually. Haven’t gotten the hang of the city yet.”

For some reason, Yuto smirks, a sinister look in his eyes. Yamada doesn’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing.

“So you haven’t been around?”

“I....not much actually, why?”

Yuto smirks again, walks towards him with gentle and slow steps, now towering over him with a height he didn’t really expect. The boy was even more attractive up close, Yamada almost outwardly sighed. Almost.

“Yamada Ryosuke,” he whispers, and that voice, god. _That voice_. “Would you like to go on an adventure with me?”

With a look like that, Yamada couldn’t really say no. So Yuto shows him New York City. _His_ New York City.

And despite all the bright lights that flooded his vision that night, Yuto was still the brightest one.


End file.
